


This Really Takes Up The Time Of My Life

by Snowflake17



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alana is a time traveler by mistake??, Alana is brave, Alana is human at first, Alana will soon get Frisk to be nice, Any questions??, But whatever, Don't Worry About It, F/M, Frisk may be evil at first?, Gen, Genocide and Pacifist rout!, I am terrible with puns tibia honest, I need help, I never really understood them so yeah, I put descriptions of all types of undertales so we can understand them, I will try to do puns, Just ask and ill answer them for you to understand more of the story, Love, Major character death - Freeform, Might have tagged a hint, Oh yeah Multiple timelines, Oops, Or at the end?, Romance, Sad, Sans get shocked in a way, Suicidal at some point, They are somehow combined, i dont know yet, this might be bad, this story might be confusing, very interesting story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake17/pseuds/Snowflake17
Summary: Alana has fallen for the 100th time. How? Well, she accidentally goes into multiple timelines. All she wanted to do, was get out of that darn underground. But now. She's stuck in every timeline possible. Going to one after the other. And she doesn't know how. So many Sans. Who are these guys?That's until she meets the final, and most original Sans."Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."She was tired of hearing that deep voice, well, deep for the most part. She might as well turn around. He was original. Nothing weird, or different. Alana couldn't believe what she was seeing. Is this her last timeline? She should ask Gaster...
Relationships: Aftertale/Alana, Chara/Alana, Errortale/Alana, FlowerFell/Alana, Flowey/Alana, Frisk/Alana, Gaster!Sans/Alana, Genocide!Swap/Alana, Horrortale/Alana, Inktale/Alana, Original Papyrus/Alana, Original Sans/Alana, Original Toriel/Alana, Outertale/Alana, Papyrus/Alana, Reapertale/Alana, Sans the Skeleton/Alana, Sans/Alana, Swapfell/Alana, Underfell/Alana, Underswap/Alana, W.D. Gaster/Alana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Descriptions/Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I kind of got annoyed with the stories that have multiple sans and timelines mixed together. People kept making them complicated and weird. Im sorry if you make those. I mean no harm and come in peace! I'm sure you're story is good.
> 
> Anyways, I decided to write a story myself. This one might be a little confusing, so just comment your question and I'll answer it!  
> The first chapter will be discriptions of the timelines I will be using. So hopefully, I, and you guys, can understand more of each character. I haven't even realized how many different sans there were. Damn.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

This story is about different timelines of Undertale! I will put descriptions of each one so we can both understand! If you already know them, then Awesome! Please skip down to the Epilogue! Thank you!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Undertales/Timelines I will be using:

-Undertale  
-Underfell  
-Underswap  
-Outertale  
-Errortale  
-Aftertale  
-Horrortale  
-Reapertale  
-Inktale  
-Flowerfell  
-Swapfell

Certain Characters:

-Gaster!Sans

Damn! That's a lot!  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Descriptions:

-Underfell

is one of the many alternate universes (AUs), or retellings, of Undertale, a role-playing video game made by indie developer Toby Fox. Underfell does not have a canon story line, but rather serves as a design aesthetic. Most commonly, it relies on a role reversal of the "kill or be killed" line spoken by Flowey in the original game. The monsters are depicted as overtly murderous, violent, or simply downright edgy. Following this reversal, Flowey becomes a helpful guide.

-Underswap

Underswap is an alternate universe of Undertale created by Popcorn Pr1nce. It revolves around switching the personalities of roles of different characters. While not every character has been swapped, most characters do swap with another(Like for example: Sans swapping personalities with Papyrus)

-Outertale

Outertale is an AU where Undertale is in a space setting instead of Underground. The characters all have star-themed attire, attacks, and themes (music). There are many capes and long draping clothes, much of which is white, gold, and deep blue like the night sky. The official canon of Outertale is stated to follow the exact same theme as the Undertale game’s playthrough. However, unlike in Undertale, the human vs monster war resulted in monsters being banished into space (specifically on a moon) instead of the underground. Essentially, the Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide routes apply here as well, and character personalities are the same as they are in Undertale. Monsters turn into stardust when they die.

-Errortale

Errortale (or Ask Error!Sans) is a Sans-centric AU created by Tumblr user Loverofpiggies. It was created on December 30th, 2015. The story takes place on the askerrorsans blog, where anonymous users or normal users progress the plot by asking Error questions. It starts off simple enough but then tells the tale of how he kidnapped Swap Sans in a genocide battle against Underswap Papyrus. So Swap Sans is there to answer questions as well as the plot continues to progress. On November 8th, 2018, CQ tells certain plot points that would've happened or been confirmed in the askerrorsans canon. Some include that Errortale is a Sequel to Aftertale, and that Error is an older version of Geno. Another point that is confirmed was that Blue was going to get corrupted into an error, and would be transformed into Blueberror. Other info is included in the post.

Error Sans (Post Geno)  
Error is a version of Aftertale Sans (Geno) that messes around with dangerous determination magic, even with warnings from Sans. He eventually accidentally sends himself to the anti-void. To which, in his final moments of sanity, he's furious that even though he got his happy ending, this had to happen. Geno lost his sanity to hating everyone and anyone except for himself, which is why Error is so hateful and calls everyone 'glitches' or 'abominations'

-Aftertale

Aftertale is an AU where Chara has full control of Frisk's body and keeps RESETting the timeline for what Chara calls "research". When Frisk first started the Genocide Run, Sans feels as if the only way to beat Frisk is through injecting DETERMINATION in himself just before Frisk reaches the Judgement Hall, which gives him the ability to enter the SAVE screen. After 536 tries, Frisk is finally able to hit Sans. While dying, Sans walks off and, before turning to dust, has the idea of going to the SAVE screen. He does so, and after attempting and failing to RESET, the timeline is RESET by Frisk, keeping him in the SAVE screen. Sans (now nicknamed Geno by their own will) cannot leave the SAVE screen or he will turn to dust. Chara then gains so much determination that Frisk permanently loses control of their body and joins Geno in the SAVE screen.

(Oh boy. I don't know how i'm going to put this one in...)

-Horrortale (This one might be a little gross so be warned...)

Horrortale is an AU that takes place many years after a neutral run caused by Frisk. The monsters of the Underground have gone crazy and savage due to wide-spread starvation, torture, and the new laws established by the new queen, Undyne. The action takes place many years after Frisk had fallen down. Monsters have lost hope, have gone insane and their appearance has changed in terrifying and horrifying ways. For example, Papyrus has a slightly torn scarf and has bloody, uneven, broken teeth and now he is preparing spaghetti made of humans, and his brother Sans tries to kill Aliza at one of the earliest parts of the game. The demo only shows the characters, Horror!Toriel, Horror!Flowey, Horror!Sans, and Horror!Papyrus.

The story takes place after "the overthrow of the queen," ending where Toriel, after a neutral ending, returned to the throne, but Undyne drove her back to the Ruins and occupied the throne, wanting to destroy humanity more than ever. The Horrortale AU occurs many years later where monsters are in despair after many stages of failed attempts to get out of the Underground. Throughout the AU it is heavily implied that one of the major causes for the fall of the Underground is a lack of resources, more specifically food. The lack of resources is in part due to the Core shutting down. This has lead several of the monsters becoming insane and instead of harvesting human souls when a human falls down, they eat them. This rule was told to the people of Snowdin by Sans, though there are those that speculate that Sans made up this rule in direct opposition to Queen Undyne. Mentioning this policy to Undyne, according to Sans, will result in incarceration

-Reapertale

Reapertale is an AU where the main monsters are gods, acolytes, golems, etc. For example, Sans and Papyrus are the gods of death and Toriel is the goddess of life. There are a few changes as well, for example, Toriel isn't divorced but the estranged wife of Asgore. Asgore is also the estranged husband of Toriel.

-InkTale

Inktale is an AU created by Tumblr user Comyet. Coming from a half made universe, the Sans from this forgotten AU destroyed his own soul in order to escape. After falling through the multiverse, he arrived in a new, blank void. Now having no soul, he could no longer feel emotions. From this new void however, he discovered color, and each color granted him another emotion. The color didn't last forever though, so he bottled up every color he could, so that he could feel emotions whenever he wanted to.

INK!SANS:  
Ink!Sans exists outside of universes, and lives off of the creativity of others. He does not create any AUs himself, but can create portals to other places called 'inkportals', create things, and bring them to life using his paintbrush (with the exception of the dead). Ink is the protector of AUs, and lives in the world he created, which he likes to call the "Doodle Sphere".

-Flowerfell

Flowerfell was created by Siviosanei, where every time Frisk dies, the timeline resets. And when they return to life, a buttercup grows on their body. The flowers could not be removed as it hurts Frisk. Despite the cruel nature of the characters in Underfell, Frisk remains pacifist. Only Sans is aware that the timeline is being reset. After several times he has killed Frisk, they still showed him kindness. This eventually leads Sans to feel compassionate towards the human, realizing that the "to kill or be killed" mantra of Underfell isn't necessarily correct. He accompanies Frisk to the barrier.

Frisk is portrayed as 18+ years in this AU.

-Swapfell

Swapfell is an Underfell and Underswap AU combination, the fell-ified version of Underswap (not to be confused with Fellswap, which is a swap-ified version of Underfell). This is also a community shared AU, so character designs and personalities may vary from each other. Instead of good natured monsters who don't actually want to hurt you, the monsters want to kill you. Instead of Temmie being evil, Temmie actually wants to help you escape this hell. The characters in the AU behave like brats, they are mostly evil, they're usually yelling, and most, except for Papyrus and Temmie, are bullies. Papyrus is still slightly like the rest, but has hidden motives.

-Gaster!Sans (My favorite one)

Gaster! Sans wears a black coat that has white trim on the hood. In addition to his coat he has Gaster blaster designs on his sleeves. He has holes in the center of his palms. he wears grey jeans with a black belt. He has scars on his head that look like W.D. Gaster's. He is sometimes portrayed wearing a light grey sweater. (even sometimes portrayed barely wearing a shirt at all) he is shown with one glowing right eye on the with a black pupil in the center. He wears black boots. (He is sometimes even portrayed with a chain belt. If it is canon or not is unclear)

Gaster Sans tends to be seductive/flirty, and likes to toy with Echo Frisk. He does things the usual Sanses would do. He does smoke, but only because he thinks it's "cool". He's an alcoholic, and he is drunk most of the time. He doesn't have a confirmed backstory (yet). 

Gaster!Sans may be the first and only one to appear in two AUs. His name is occasionally shortened to "G!Sans" or just "G".

(That's all of them! Thanks for reading them! I also learned myself what most of these are....hehe. Anyways, if you wnat to see pictures or more information, just look up the Undertale Au you want to know more about and the internet should do it's thing!)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue

I smell fresh air. I feel soft pedals. I hear water droplets falling off of something, causing the echo sound of a cave. I taste the warm dew that has surrounded my form. I finally open my eyes. I see the bright lit hole just up above me. It's far away, but yet so close at the same time. The warm sun shines down just onto my tired form. That could only mean one thing.....I traveled once again. Goddammit! How can this happen? Did I die?

Those are the things I seem to think about every single time I find myself in this situation. I'm 16 years old, for Christ sake! I should be at home, helping my parents with dinner, or lunch, or breakfast! Or help my mom with cleaning the house.... Or help my dad fix someones fishing rod....

A tear slides down the side of my face and into my ear. I shake my head slightly for the unruly feeling in my ear. Why do I do this every time i'm here? Because I want to think about my family? No. It's because I want to feel alive. I want to believe that I'm still alive after all of this. Surprisingly, I can still remember everyone that I've met. Scary or not, they deserve to be remembered. Although, there are some times where I want to forget about them, so I can start a new.......a new.......a new what? Life? Timeline?

Great, now I'm depressed. I slowly sit up, finding my back is a little sore. Do I even fall? I look up at the opening. Or do I just suddenly teleport in this one spot every time? I could only sigh at every thought I think about when I'm in this situation. I'm pathetic, aren't I? As much as I try to help everyone, I still can't get rid that nagging, and dark feeling creeping up in the back of my mind.

I slowly lay back down. Closing my eyes......................

And I open them again....

So that's it, huh?

Is this the last timeline I have to go through?

Gaster......After all this time...I still can't trust you.

But you being my guide, is something I have to look up to, huh?

Guess I better find out what timeline this is....

God....This really takes up the time of my life....


	2. The New Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which Alana finds out this new Timeline. Could it be her last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Let's go!
> 
> Although, I guess you could call this an introduction. 
> 
> I'm also trying to put a lot of interesting information to get you guys thinking. Let me know if it's working XD

I couldn't sit here forever. The yellow flowers may be comfortable, but knowing what's coming up, I couldn't feel thoroughly comfortable. What will this Timeline be like? Will there be anything different besides the monsters? Did I come before Frisk?

Shit. I couldn't think that now! How the hell did I think of that? If I came before Frisk.....then when will she come? I better move before she comes and sees me at the start. As I walk slowly towards the wide open doorway, I think about how bad this could already be. I've always came after Frisk. Maybe.....maybe Frisk has already come? Maybe I'm just freaking out for no reason. Being in this never ending fiasco, woulda' thought i'd be used to it by now. I guess I'm going crazy...

Just through the doorway leads a very dark room, with a small spot in the middle shining with light. And that, my friends, is where I met the most interesting, and brutal thing I've ever known.

"Flowey..." I say lowly. He might've helped me in the last timeline, but it's possible he could be evil in this one. It's happened before. Number one rule that I made in my rule book: Never trust anything, or anyone in the underground, no matter what.

The yellow flower doesn't seem to have noticed my call, or maybe he did but ignored it, and put on a bright, and forceful smile. "Ah! A human has fallen down! What a surprise!" He says in a chipper. What? Does he not....remember me? It was a shock after this hole timeline after timeline started. For some timelines, he never recognized me, only seeing me as a new human who has fallen down, but then he started to get suspicious. Just as the fourth timeline started, he was asking if he's already seen me before. timelines after that, he started to get more suspicious of my power(?), but would also help me. Helping me by giving me information about the timeline, and the monsters. Now this.....this is really starting to get on my nerves. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Since you're new, I'll help you out to get started!"

"Flowey? Don't you recognize me? You don't have to play it off, you know?" I started, to see if he really recognized me. "It's me, Alana."

His smile disappeared. "Alana, huh? I knew I recognized that name somewhere. I was told you'd be comin' around here some time soon." He slightly mumbled, but I heard all of it. So he does know me? Just...not fully.

"Told about me? Who told you about me..?" Was it....Gaster...? Does he speak to Flowey, too?

"Hmm...." His smile grew bigger than ever. I instinctively step backwards. "Now why should I tell you anything, huh? Who gave you the right to walk these timelines?" His form slowly grew bigger and bigger. White palettes popped up around him in the air. "Don't tell me it was HIM.... Why should I listen to him? I should just kill you now!"

And he flew sideways into the darkness as some sort of fireball pushes him away. "Oh dear! What a terrible creature!" An oversize goat lady came out of the other doorway. Then she turns to me. "Are you alright, my child?"

I was silent. Shocked, even. Who told him I was coming? The right to walk the timelines? What does that mean? HIM? Who's HIM? Listen to him? What the....

"My child?" The woman asks again. Startled, I quickly look up at her. Was I spacing out?

"I...i'm sorry.." I stutter out. 

She gently puts a paw on my shoulder, warmth quickly spreading through my body. I didn't realize how cold I was.... "It's alright. Maybe you just need some rest. That was quite a scare with that dreadful creature. My name is Toriel. Do not worry, my child, I will not hurt you. Let's get you to somewhere safe." And she guides me through the doorway. Toriel, huh? I remember now. She's nice this time. Last time, she was mean, and wore black and red, with sharp teeth. Well, I guess everyone did in that timeline. Luckily, she was one of the few that didn't change their name or had a nickname instead, so I was able to remember her name. This one is nice, and I liked it. I hope everyone else that I meet is the same way. That thought brought a small, and real smile onto my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. So this one is super short....Sorry about that! I promise the next ones will be longer!


	3. The New Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which Alana finds more about this new timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God....I honestly don't know what I was doing with this....
> 
> I sort of like it, and I don't at the same time. It's not my best work, so it's pretty bad. Oh well.
> 
> I hope you liked this one. i tried to make it long, and I'm hoping to make the next ones even longer, we'll see.
> 
> My cousins are also over at my house for a few days so I won't be able to type as much. Sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The night was dark, and the dreams were endless. Although, this time, I didn't have a dream. That could only mean one thing. Gaster didn't have the balls to talk to me this time. I'm relieved, but at the same time, worried. I had questions. So many questions about this timeline. Will this be the last one? Will I be able to finally go home? How long has this been going on? And Flowey. What's up with him? Those words that he spoke. Did Gaster talk to him? If so, then what did he tell him?

The sun finally came up, to which I think it did knowing that I couldn't see, and I was already up and walking around. I was pacing, to be precise. These thoughts took over my sleep, and there was just no way I could sleep in this state. Toriel seemed nice at first, but you never know. I've had times where she would try to kill me, or.....eat me, on my first night here. I had to stay on guard, no matter what. That morning, Toriel seemed pretty extatic to make me breakfast. She knew I was cautious around her, and she seemed to welcome that. She never really asked me any personal questions, besides my age and how I fell down there. Of course, I had to make up a story.

"So, my child, could you tell me you're age?" She asks as I sit on the chair across from her while eating the eggs she so willingly made for me.

"Yeah. I'm 16 years old." I smile at her.

"I see. I'm surprised such a grown up like you fell down here." She says quietly.

"What do you mean by that, Toriel?"

"Well, so far, only children have fallen down."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. They should really put fence up around the mountain...." I mumble the last part to myself.

"Anyways, how is it that you fell, my child?" She looks up from her book.

"Uhh..." As much as I hated lying to Toriel, there was no way I could tell her the true story. "At my school, my friends would talk about the stories in this mountain. I got curious and climbed up. I tripped though, and fell into the hole..." Although, some of it is true...Toriel seemed to understand the story, saying about how she wishes I could go home soon to see my friends again.

After that conversation, and eating my breakfast, I asked if I could walk around the ruins. She agreed, and told me to be careful. Now I stand in the one spot I somehow first got to, and looked up at the sun lit opening. There are still so many questions I had. But, to Gasters information, there is only so little time he has to speak to me. There were a lot he wouldn't answer, to my dismay.

I decided to think about this timeline, instead of the questions that just keep adding up. Toriel seemed pretty nice so far. The one in the last timeline was very aggressive, but helped me, nonetheless. She was very edgy. Well, I guess all of the monsters were. They were scary, but not as scary as the timeline I went to a couple timelines before this one. I remember the underground being very, very aggressive. And the two skeletons I know so well were very murderous. 

My body shivered at the thought of the tall skeleton making me eat his spaghetti made out of.....

Suddenly, my stomach went up to my throat, and I ran to a rock to throw up behind. I remember getting so sick from throwing up so much in that timeline.

"Never thought you'd come back here." A familiar voice says behind the rock. I look over, after wiping my mouth, to find Flowey. He isn't smiling this time. He carries some kind of frown. With me staring at him, he turns his head sideways with an eyebrow lifted. He seems to be confused. With me not saying anything, he speaks again. "There's water in the other room." He moves his head to point towards the door I came through. I look at the door, and go to question him. But he's gone. I slowly walk over to the room. Soon enough, I hear the sound of water trickling. Not realizing how thirsty I was after that fiasco, I go over to drink some of the water.

Flowey pops up again in the room he showed me. He was silent. I sigh and sit across from him. I wasn't scared of him anymore, so I sat close. "We need to talk." I say aloud. He simply nods, waiting for me to start. "Who told you about me?"

"I thought I told you I wouldn't tell you. You don't have the right to know."

"Was it Gaster?" He was silent again. I scoff. "I knew it. No wonder why he didn't speak to me last night." 

"What is you're purpose here?" He asks, almost interrupting me. 

"How would I know? All I know is that I started to go through all of these timelines, not knowing how the hell it's happening. Gaster was the only one to actually talk to me and tell me about the timelines. He never spoke about why I was here."

"You said I knew you. Did I know you in the other timelines?"

I was quiet. "Yeah." Was all I could say. He didn't say anything back, probably expecting me to explain. I sigh. "After the first few timelines, you started to get suspicious of me and asked if you knew me from somewhere. That's when you started to help me out in most of them..." I say quietly. "I was surprised at how you acted in this one."

"So, you don't know this timeline, then?"

Before I could answer, a sound came from my pocket. He looks at me, and I look at him. It sounds once again and I finally look away. Seeming like it was a staring contest, Flowey makes a sound of victory. I take the device out of my pocket. It was the phone that Toriel gave me.

Toriel:

"Is everything alright? You've been gone for quite some time."

I look up to tell Flowey what it was, but saw nothing. He left again. I sigh and put the phone away. I suppose I can head back.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

I was frustrated, to say the least. It's already late in the afternoon, and I didn't get the information I wanted. Besides Gaster, I guess. He and I are definitely gonna talk tonight. Toriel was making dinner, so I sat on one of the chairs next to the kitchen. There was some clanking and humming coming from the kitchen. I was debating if I should ask her if I can leave or to just sneak out. I know that on a couple of timelines, she has tried to prevent me from going out. Maybe I should just leave a note for her. She has been so nice so far, and I would hate to make her feel lonely again. It seems that multiple children have come by and when they leave, they never come back. She must be very lonely, and sad. I would feel bad, then again, I can't just stay here. There is so much I have to do, and it seems like this is the last timeline. God, I hope so.

Toriel comes out from the kitchen with a smile. "Dinner is ready." She says, before going back into the kitchen.

"okay." I put the thoughts behind me and sit at the table. "Thank you, Toriel. This looks amazing." I smile at her as she puts the food down. 

The same goes as like this morning. We talk small while we eat, and she only asks a couple of personal questions. I could tell she wants to get to know me. I could only smile at her as I give her lies about my life. I didn't want to risk her getting hurt, or in trouble if something happens.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Its dark. Very dark. It's like I was just closing my eyes, despite that I am in general, but I could see my body. I am standing in a very dark room, but being able to see my own body. Weird. If I remember correctly, Gaster called this "The Void". If i'm here....then that means Gaster is willing to talk. I try to look around. I've never seen him in person. I don't know what he looks like, nor his age or past. Just the information he gives me about the timelines or monsters. 

"You have questions..." A dark, musky voice echos through The Void.

I scoff. "As always. And you mostly don't like to answer them, so why bring it up?" I laugh, realizing that I asked a question.

"You know...then." I know? Is he talking about Flowey? "That's not his true name, or his form. Did you know that?"

I was silent. Where was he going with this? "Not until now. Was it you who told him about me?"

"Would it be a difference if I said no?"

I give out a frustrated sigh. "I guess not."

There was a low laugh that vibrated through my body. "You want to know about this timeline, am I correct?"

"Well, yeah. I always want to know about the timelines." I start, but stop. "....Is it my last...?" I ask him quietly.

He was silent. "You plan on leaving. It's a good choice to not tell the truth. You must keep it that way."

I could feel The Void start to lift. Am I waking up? "No! Not now! I still have questions! You didn't answer me earlier!" My body starts to lift.

"My son will give you the answer, girl. As long as you stay beside him, you're safe..."

"What? What do you mean?" I start to kick my legs as my body gets higher, although, I can't see the floor since it's so dark.

"But beware the secrets he holds. Farewell....Alana..."

My body falls.

"No!"  
\---------------------------------------------

My body jolts awake, and my eyes shoot open. It's dark in the room, besides a small night light in the corner. Damn! He left without answering my question, again! My fist hits the soft bed. There's no time into thinking about this. I have to get out of here before Toriel finds out sooner than later. I take the warm covers off of my legs, and I slowly move to the door with little light I have. The door slowly creeks open, and it seems to be clear in the hallway. The lights are out, but some light comes from the living room. It seems to be the fire place, so I calm my nerves. It's fine. Toriel is asleep now. I decide not to look around the house and head straight down the stairs. The memory of Toriel making sure I understand that these stairs are off limits. Which makes it obvious that the way out of the ruins is down these stairs. Although, I've already known that since I've gone down these stairs to get out many times.

Going down the long hallway, and finally, the door comes into view. It isn't very dark down here, I have noticed. Getting those thoughts out of my head, I slowly open the door and head out.

And it's cold as freak. Snows blows onto my face, and my feet are immediately into deep snow. I congratulate myself for wearing these boots. My flannel doesn't seem to keep the cold out, so I end up walking down the dark trail with my arms folded. I look around, only to find tall trees lining up the trail. I find it odd that the trees don't have any leaves, and that it's snowing underground. Am I still underground? After a few minutes of walking down the trail, a stick comes into view. It's quite big, but small enough for me to carry around. I decided I didn't need the stick and left it where it was. I didn't want to make any loud noises, leaving me to step over the branch. Just a few steps away later, I hear a crack. More like a branch breaking. There's no way. I didn't step on the branch. And I don't see anybody around. I look back, only to find the branch to be broken. 

Great, I'm screwed. I take a deep breath, rub my arms to keep me warm, and keep walking along the trail. After a while, I just figured that nothing would come up, like a house or something. Instead, just up ahead, a small bridge appears. With some interesting poles over it. Were those poles supposed to stop someone from coming through? I stop just before the bridge to look at it. 

I heard footsteps in the snow. I froze, and didn't look. It stopped, and it was close behind me. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

My shoulders slump. That voice. It changes every timeline. I started to get tired of that deep voice. Well, sometimes it's deep, and sometime's it not. Is this Blue? Or Red? Or.... I turn around to find a skeleton. He looks familiar, but he isn't that different. He's....normal. He has a blue jacket on, some black shorts with white stripes on the sides, and a simple white T-shirt. He ddin't have any sharp teeth, golden teeth, a hole in his head, or stars in his eyes. He just had simple white dots in his eye sockets. 

Is this the normal skeleton? If so...then is this truly the end to this timeline traveling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Isn't it bad? Whatever lol. Hope you liked it anyway! Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was enough to get you to read my story lol.


End file.
